Wishful Thinking
by Fizzy027
Summary: Santana and Brittany have no idea that all they have ever needed was each other and a little bit of wishful thinking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my fisrt FF ever in life, so bare with me. Let me know what yall think, all reviews are welcome. **

Brittany moved to NYC in hopes of something new and different from her sub par of a life she lives now. She is smart, beautiful, and downright lovable. She just doesn't know it. She has lived most of her life morning around from one family member to another, never really having a place to call home. All she longs for is finally some continuity and maybe someone to love. That would be the best case scenario though, a little bit of wishful thinking.

Santana was born on the wrong side of the tracks. Although she didn't come from the most loving and stable home, she still had lived in the same house her entire life before she moved into her new apartment a few miles into the city. She lacked confidence despite having the beauty of a movie star.

For Brittany, in the times her family weren't leaving her high and dry, they were telling her how stupid she was and how she was a failure. Having been in the city sll of about two weeks, she is truly beginning to see how hard this time on her own is going to be. In her mind anything is better than her old life. Dancing is her escape, so when the opportunity to be a go-go type dancer for a club became available, she jumped to the chance. What she didn't realise is she was about to meet someone who would change her life forever.

Santana had just turned 21 and Puck, basically her only friend, decided to take her out to this new dance club. Santana has only one goal for the night, get laid. Who could blame her for liking sex. Honestly if she were being honest with herself, she really just longs for the companionship, but she isn't being honest with herself. So right now she just knows its been weeks since her last sexual encounter and it is starting to feel like years for her. She walks in the club to scoop out the guys and at first glance is severely disappointed, then her eyes catch on one of the dancers and her heart skips a beat, and for some reason beyond herself she is turned on. Internally she is freaking out because the person stirring up all these uncharted feeling is a beautiful blonde woman. The blonde must have sensed being stared at because she turned and instantly made eye contact. She didn't stop dancing though, yet she didn't look away either. Santana felt like she was bordering on creepy, but she just couldnt peel her eyes away. Before she could stop herself, she realized she was walking towards the enchanting blonde, eager to be closer to her, even if just to get her name, or smell her seductive scent.

Brittany couldn't take her eyes away from this tan goddess that was making her way towards her. Before she knew it they were inches form apart, so Brittany decided to be bold, leaned in towards the girl, hovered her mouth over her ear and softly, yet loudly uttered, "Brittany, my name is Brittany, and you are the most captivating thing I have ever seen in my life." Brittany leaned back, but only enough to make eye contact, and noticed the beauty's eyes in front of her were seducting, dark chocolate, and filled with lust.

Santana closed the gap between them and with a raspy voice said, "Santana. Dance with me." She took brittany's hand and led her to the center of the crowd. She assumed that since this girl is one of the dancers she probably wouldn't get any crap for dancing with her. The first thing she noticed was that this Brittany girl could dance her ass off. The way she moved was so fluid and organic it was a wonder how Santana could keep to the beat herself. Brittany then spun around and ground her ass into Santana's hip. She would drop to the floor and slowly bring herself up into Santana's grasp. Then without warning she turned back so she was face to face with Santana. She got as close as she could to her so that their bodies were flush together. Both women's breathing was becoming ragged. Santana had never been so turned on in her life. She chanced a look at Brittany's eyes and was taken aback by the ocean blue pair that were looking back at her, Before she could stop herself she breathed out, "you're beautiful."

Upon hearing those words, Brittany leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Santana's. Neither girl noticed that they had stopped dancing. The room and people long forgotten, all they could focus on was each other. Brittany couldn't contain herself any longer and captured Santana's lips in her own.

Santana didn't expect it but when Brittany kissed her, she knew that nothing had ever felt more right. It felt like electricity was shooting through her whole body. If Brittany weren't holding her right now she knows she would probably collapse. when breathing because absolutely needed she broke away from Brittany, moved to her ear and asked, "let's get out of here." Brittany responded, "I get off in 10 minutes, wait for me at the bar?" With one last kiss to Brittany's jaw, Santana winked and then turned towards the bar to have a quick drink while she waited for Brittany.

"Having a good time?" Puck's voice broke Santana out of her trance. She had almost forgotten she came here with him. "I am actually, so much so that I almost forgot you were here." Santana confessed. "Well I'm not, none of these girls seem to be ready for the Puckasaurus tonight." Just as the words left his mouth, Brittany walked up to the pair, purse in hand, ready to pick up with Santana where they had left off. "Ready to go?" Brittany asked Santana. Puck's mouth dropped open.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter. It is pretty short but I am trying to decide if I want to keep it third person POV or change each chapter from here on out Santana POV and the Brittany POV. Let me know and enjoy!**

"Is this real life? I mean the two of you, are going home, right now, together?" Puck rants as he picks his jaw off of the floor. "That's right." Brittany replied enthusiastically as she took Santana's hand and led her out of the club. Santana had barely been able to grasp what was happening because she could not wrap her mind around the fact that this amazing blonde was hers. For the night at least. "Hello, you in there?" Brittany asked a dazed Santana. "Sorry, sorry, yeah I am good. Puck drove here so lets get a cab to my place?" Brittany replied simply with a kiss to Santana's cheek.

The cab ride had been quicker than Santana realized, one minute they were outside of the club and the next outside her apartment. She took the blonde's hand and led her into the building and up the stairs. Nerves were starting to set in because Brittany noticed it took Santana kind of a long time to get the door open. Brittany took a second to take in her surroundings. It was very clean for one, but it was still comfortable. There was a keyboard in the corner an acoustic guitar right next to it. She wondered if this Santana was some kind of musician, making a note to ask her later. "Make yourself comfortable." Santana said from the tiny kitchen. "would you like anything to drink, water, soda, wine?" "No I'm fine, right now I just want you." Brittany admitted.

Santana make her way over to the couch and sat next to Brittany with a noticeable distance between the two. Brittany decided to be bold and closed the distance between them until their lips were ghosting over each other. "Ba Brittany, w wait a sec, I I'm not ... gay." Santana whispered the last part in hopes that Brittany didn't her, but a little part of her hope she did. "I'm not gay either, I like who I like. I don't know what is going on here, but from the second I saw you in the club tonight I couldnt take my eyes off you." Brittany said as she took Santana's hands in her own. "Me too," Santana confessed, "I felt drawn to you like a magnet, and when we kissed it felt all kinds of right." Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana so softly that she could could feel Santana's worry start to dwindle.

After a few minutes of sweet kissing, they broke apart, both smiling. "Lets just talk and get to know each other. No pressure." Brittany said, breaking their comfortable silence. So the girls spent hours of the night getting to know each other's likes, dislikes, favorites, fears, aspirations, and even heartbreaks. Santana learned that Brittany wanted to to be a professional dancer. Not that she couldnt tell from when they were dancing in the club. She also learned that she moved to the city for a fresh start. She for one could relate to that. Brittany had learned that Santana had never been in a real relationship. That she had never felt anything with the guys she dated and eventually just conceded to have one night stands. She asked San about her music equipment and the brunette told her that her release has always been music. Singing took her to a place where she could escape the harsh reality of her home life. Brittany figured it was just wishful thinking, but after spending this time with Santana, she wanted nothing more to be an integral part in making this girl happy.

The girls ended up falling asleep cuddled up on the couch after talking the night away. Neither girl knew what was really happening between them, but they knew that if felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter was a lot easier to write than the last one. It was mostly following Santana, I think the next chapter will start as her again and them more on to a more Brittany centric chapter. Anyway thank yall all for reading. Enjoy!**

Santana woke up from the best sleep she had had in a long time, probably ever. She felt extremely comfortable, almost too comfortable. She sighed before she opened her eyes to a cascade of blonde hair on her chest. She looked around and noted that she had fallen asleep on the couch not alone. All at once memories from last night came swarming back to her. Brittany. Confused she let her mind wonder to what this all meant. Is she gay? She was surely attracted to the blonde, even more so after their heart to heart last night. Would Brittany regret last night? They hadn't slept together after all, but what did happen was even more intimate. The more Santana thought about it though, she realised that Brittany is special. She is such a pure spirit. She could use more people like Brittany in her life. She figures she would just be in the moment now so not to scare Brittany away, and get advice from Puckerman. As much as a man-whore that he is, he is still Santana's best friend.

They have had their past she and Puck. They met in high school when Santana was determined to be the HBIC at her high school. She was head cheerleader as well as resident badass. People knew not to mess with Santana Lopez. Noah Puckerman was on the football team, and the notorious bad boy of their school and neighborhood. If Santana was going to date anyone it would be Puck. Dating would be an overstatement to describe the pair. Mostly they just slept together without any emotions, any feelings. Puck unfortunately did start to develop feelings and Santana none at all. Yeah she cared about him, but as a friend. Even with their relationship being all physical, he still knew more about her than she could even say about her family. She didn't know what it was, she just knew she didn't have feelings for him, or any of the boys at her school for that matter. She and Puck cut romantic ties by the end of sophomore year and have stayed friends ever since. He gets her. That's why as soon as Britt leaves she is calling Puck.

Unbeknownst to Santana, Brittany has been awake for a while basking in the feel of waking up cuddled with someone so amazing and beautiful. Brittany knows that Santana is also awake because her breathing has changed. She wonders what the girl is thinking about. She can't help but smile at the fact Santana didn't more or get up after seeing her laying on her chest. Brittany hopes this, whatever it is continues. This person she met last night is amazing, and the more she got to know her the more she didn't think she could stay away. Maybe they could become friends, no more than than friends, best friends. Maybe more than that, lovers? Brittany internally kicks herself for even thinking that, they just met, and Santana clearly admitted to her that she is confused about her sexuality. Britt knows not to push it, but vows to help her figure it out.

Santana must have sensed that Brittany was no longer sleeping because she broke the silence. "Morning, how long have you been awake?" Without lifting her head she replies right away, "Not too long. How did you sleep, I don't even remember falling asleep on this couch." Santana involuntarily starts stroking Brittanys long blonde hair. "I slept surprisingly well. Uh, Britt, thanks. For last night that is. You were so awesome and understanding, and I hope I didn't scare you away, and.." "San!" Brittany interrupts, "You are ranting. Last night was perfect. You are kind of amazing do you know that? If anything, I just want to know all I can about you." Santana blushed, glad that Brittany wasn't looking at her at the moment. "You too Britt. I mean, you are amazing. I dont know what is going to between us, or even in my head for that matter, so can we just take things really slow. Friends are a good start right? I mean there is so much I wanna know about this amazing person that is Brittany." Brittany looks up and for the first time since she has woken up, makes eye contact the the Santana. "Right." Brittany says with the biggest smile on her face. She then gets up and walks toward her things to check her phone. "Urgh, is it really already almost noon, I was supposed to meet one of the girls from the club for lunch." I can take you home, I needed to head out to meet my friend anyway." Santana says. "Puck right?" "How do you.." Santana starts, curious as to how Brittany knows his name. "I saw you talking to him when you were waiting for me at the bar. I heard him say something about a Puckersauras." Santana couldnt help but smile at Brittany's adorableness. "Yeah he is my best friend, I will make sure you both are formally introduced sometime. Anyway give me 5 minutes to change and then we can head out."

Santana dropped Brittany off and from there went straight to Pucks. She didn't even bother calling ahead of time. The past 24 hours has been quite the experience for her. She brought another woman home from a club, wanted to sleep with her but was scared, had a heart to heart with said girl, woke up cuddling with her, and didn't feel an ounce of regret. Santana knows that she can't deny what she has been harboring for a while. She makes it up to Puck's door knocking her signature knock before leaning against the wall waiting for him to open up. No more than 5 seconds later he answers the door. Santana doesn't wait to be invited in, she goes in the kitchen, grabs a beer, take a huge gulp and looks at Puck who is still at the door looking at her like she is insane. "Puck.." Santana starts. She can feel her heart racing. "I think I'm gay." She shuts her eyes waiting for his response. "About time you told me" He said nonchalantly. "What!" Santana nearly passes out in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is more of a filler for the next chapter aka the movie night/talk. Thank yall for reading and let me know what you think.**

**Also unfortunatly I dont own glee!**

"What!" Santana nearly passed out in shock. "San, we have been friends how long now? I know you better than you think. I was with you for a while. You were just never into guys that way. Not that I've seen you into girls like that, well except from that blonde chick from the club. She was smokin by the way." "Her name is Brittany, and she is more than smokin, she is amazing." Whoa there Lopez." Puck puts his hands up acting taken aback. Santana just stood there even more confused than when she came here. Did Puck saying he knew make it a real thing. She felt like being alone now. Maybe a run will clear her head better. "Well you are really no help, but thanks anyway. I'm leaving before your brain starts making up perverted lesbian fantasies." Without waiting for a response she leaves his apartment.

Meanwhile a few blocks away, Brittany is having lunch with her co worker and somewhat friend Sugar Motta. Yes that is her real name. There is something about this girl that Brittany likes. She is borderline nuts but Brittany likes her bubbly personality as well as her habit of saying exactly what is on her mind. On the way to the bistro from her apartment, Brittany decided she was going to ask Sugar how she felt about the whole Santana thing. She knows that Sugar will give it to her straight, no pun intended. "Sugar can I get your advice on something?" Brittany asked sheepishly. "Oh, drama I love it! What's the deal?" Sugar asked way too enthusiastically for Brittany's liking. "Ok so last night at work I met someone." Sugar's eyes were already getting big eager for the rest of the story. "I had a huge connection with... this person. I mean it felt like a magnet was pulling me toward them. I was drunk off of this person. We danced, and let me tell you, it was the hottest dancing I have ever done. Anyway, while we were dancing, we kissed." Brittany almost giggles when she hears Sugar scream. "So what happened next? The suspense is killing me!" Sugar said as she grabbed Brittany's arm, urging her to continue."Okay okay! Well we ended up taking a cab to her apartment." Sugar caught Brittany's slip. "HER! Brittany you sly dog! This is that latina girl. I saw you with her last night! I didn't see all the sexual tension but I did see her. She is hot!" "Sugar!" "Sorry aspergers. Continue. Oh btw I don't care if you like to get your sweet lady kisses on. I am just pro love." Brittany thought that was actually one of the most sane things she has ever heard her say. "Thanks Sugar. Anyway, so we get to her apartment and we start making out and then we stop and just talk all night getting to know each other. It was so nice. Then I woke up cuddled on her on the couch." Before Sugar had a chance to respond, Brittany spotted Santana coming her way, visibly on a run. Brittany thanked God that they had decided to eat outside today. "San?"

Santana knew that voice. It was a new one in her life, but it was the voice she couldnt stop thinking about. She looked up and there she was, Brittany in all of her glory. "Hey Britt Britt." Santana internally scolded herself for giving the blonde yet another nickname. Brittany was almost angry at Santana for looking so amazingly hot. She was rocking just a red sports bra and calf cut off yoga pants. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she had sweat glistening off her chest. Brittany could feel her heart rate speed up dramatically. "Fancy running into you. Oh this is my friend Sugar. Sugar, this is Santana." Brittany said with noticeable nerves. "B she is hot!" "Brittany and Santana instantly blushed. Before Sugar said anything else Brittany cut in. "If you aren't busy you are more than welcome to have a seat and join us." "I would love to but I need to get back, shower and all." "Oh okay." Brittany said with a hint of disappointment in her tone. Santana noticed. "Hey look, I don't know if you have any plans for tonight, but I was thinking maybe we can hang out. You know wine and a movie or something? I kinda wanted to talk to you earlier but I realized that I don't have your number." I'd love too first of all! and second give me your phone, I'll put my number in it." Brittany said almost too excitedly. Santana could help the grin that was forcing itself on her face. This Brittany girl already makes her weak in the knees. "You are too cute." Santana wanted to slap herself in the face for letting those word slip out. She glanced at Sugar whose eyes shot up to her ear line and was smiling like I just gave _her_ a puppy. Brittany just gave her a sweet smile, got up and gave her a hug. She then leaned into Santana's ear so Sugar couldnt hear and uttered, "I'd say the same for you but you look all kinds of sexy right now so i'd be lying if I said you look just cute. See you tonight."

With that Santana said her goodbyes and ran home faster than normal. She didn't know how she had to courage to even ask Brittany over, and after what she said in her ear, Santana was officially a mess. What if something happened, what if this time she couldnt control herself. What if she didn't want to control herself. Santana hopped in the shower to cool off. It may be some wishful thinking, but she has a feeling tonight is going to be huge.

Sugar and Brittany both squealed from excitement. The nerves kicked in. "Sugar, what do you think she wants to talk to me about. Do you think she wants to stop whatever this thing is. Do you think she doesn't like me? She did say she isnt gay. Crap! I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Ahh I gotta gay. GO. I gotta go. Ill call you later and tell you what happens. Thank you for the advice." Sugar didn't even have time to respond before Brittany was gone. Still a smirk crept on Sugars face. All she was thinking was, she just witnessed love in the making.


End file.
